Shattered peace
by Silver wolf rain
Summary: Morrowseer's son, Futurenight, tells Queen Glory a prophecy involving the restoring of the now scattered Talons of peace. With the talons of peace gone, he says there will be a war like no other and five dragonets born on the darkest night will orginize the talons and restore peace to Pyhhra. Can they do it? I do not own Wings of fire. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The large black Nightwing waited for the other dragons to arrive. The cliffs were high and the wind was howling loudly. He shivered looked up at the three moons. One of them was full, shining on the ocean below. The sea crashed against the side of the cliff. He closed his eyes until he heard wing beats. He opened them and saw a Mudwing. Their dark brown scales shined but something with this Mudwing seemed missing…

"Hello, Queen Glory." He said and the Rainwing shifted her scales the same color of the sky.

"How did you know it was me?" Glory asked.

The Nightwing dipped his head and turned away, ignoring the question. When she realized he wasn't going to answer that question, she went to a different one.

"Furturenight, why have you called me here?" She asked.

Futurenight looked at the stars like the ones under his wings.

"The talons of peace have been scattered for many years now." He said.

Glory hissed softly. This wasn't something she cared about.

"And you're point is…."

Futurenight turned back to her, full of rage, He kept his voice low but by the way he was lashing his tail, the queen of the Rainwings knew he was angry.

"You mean you don't care about the Talons?!"

"Of course not."

"Why?" Futurenight demanded.

Glory sighed.

"They told me I was a mistake and treated me like dirt." She spat.

"You are a mistake!"

"Well," Glory sneered. "At least we stopped the war and picked a new Sandwing queen!"

Futurenight rolled his bright gold eyes.

"That queen is the worst decision ever! Why couldn't you have chosen one of the REAL queens?"

"Sunny is not a bad decision!" Glory clenched her talons and tried not to spit venom in his face.

"Yeah right." The large Nightwing muttered.

"Is this why you brought me here?" Glory asked impatiently.

"No." He said flatly. "My father has foreseen disaster if the Talons are not organize within the next 20 years. He has received a prophecy that will help us."

"Morrowseer? You're kidding." Glory said; her face was a pale pink with amusement. "Are the "dragonets of destiny" no longer his favorites?" She paused. "Oh, yeah… we were never his favorites…. He tried to kill us."

Futurenight growled.

"My father is no concern of us. What we need is the new Talons of peace organized."

"We don't need a bunch of grumpy old dragons plotting who to steal and who to kill from different tribes."

"Are you calling me old and grumpy?!" Futurenight snarled.

Glory opened her mouth to respond.

"Don't answer that."

The Rainwing looked disappointed.

"Look," He said. "We need them restored. My father has seen war involving many dragons from the talons of peace and their descendants. The tribes will take sides and there will be a war like no other."

"What about the war of the Sandwing throne?" Glory asked.

"Um, that one has past so it doesn't count." Futurenight said haughtily.

_More like you're not counting me as a queen! And that you're being super confusing and annoying _Glory thought.

"Also that the Rainwings will be included this time…" The Nightwing added. "Because you kinda rebooted their "Dragon traits" so they are um… how should I say this… Better?"

"You say that like that's a bad thing, grumpy old grandpa dragon."

Futurenight scowled.

"Well, I've hoped you've learned something about us, Queen Glory."

"What? That you're way to annoying and hot-headed to kill?"

"That," He started," is a secret."

Futurenight waved his front talons from side to side like he was doing magic or something.

Glory rolled her eyes.

"Let me at least tell you the prophecy than."

Glory sighed.

"Proceed."

The dragon closed his eyes and said in a menacing voice:

_Of the dragon tribes, both dark and light, _

_The scattered groups who've hated to fight_

_Are now lost and hidden from sight_

_From others who claw and bite_

_To be reunited, they must fight a war_

_To be loyal and true to the very core_

_When it's lasted its highest height and peak_

_The night that they will all go seek_

_Born on the darkest night, find the dragonets who sought peace_

_In the wings of ice, search in the sleet;_

_In wings or sea, the egg that's petite_

_In wings of sky, search through the dark_

_In the night of light, look in the heart_

_For wings of sand, look in the kingdom_

_Whose egg is blazing more than the sun_

_In the shadow filled corner of the nest of two_

_Wings of night will come to you_

_When all of the moons are new, tis be fulfilled_

_The talons of peace must be skilled_

_On order to find each dragonet _

_To stop the war and to not fret_

_The revenge of the tribes are coming_

Futurenight opened his eyes and gave Glory a grin that reminded her of Deathbringer.

"Strange…" She said flatly.

"Cool, right? Now if only I could get you to stop acting like a Nightwing…."

Glory opened and closed her wings. She couldn't help it. She had tolerated this guy too long. She raised an eyebrow and saw her scaled had turned a vibrant orange. Glory snapped open her jaw and black venom sprayed across his face. She felt success but a tad a guilt that was quickly pushed away. She expected the Nightwing to scream and collapse. But he only stood there, the hissing of the venom eating through his scales.

"Organize them." He said, as calmly as he could. "Do it… or all will be lost and we will fall into war."

Futurenight's breathing was tight with pain and his talons gave way. He collapsed on the ground and the hissing faded. Glory closed her eyes, took one last look at the Nightwing, and flew into the night, in search of an egg.


	2. 1 The escape

**Hello, this is Silver wolf rain. This is chapter one... so hope you enjoy.**

Spiral held a limp, bloody pile of feathers in her mouth. She set it in front of Ash, the Sandwing. He huffed in disapproval.

"You were supposed to keep it looking like a chicken… not…. this." He gestured a talon toward her catch. Spiral pouted.

"But it took me forever to catch it! "She whined.

"Oh, shut it, Icewing!" Ash snarled. "Nobody cares."

Spiral dropped her catch at his stupid feet and lashed her tail.

"Well done, Flash." Ash said to the Seawing dragonet.

Flash beamed. He politely dropped his neat kill at Ash's talons. Then, he skipped over to Spiral.

"Wasn't that fun?" He asked.

"Sure, whatever."

Spiral didn't think highly of Flash. Not because he was mean or anything but he did everything right… and Ash said he was an animus dragon. Flash never did any magic or anything but one of the other guardians, Clink the Skywing, said that Flash enchanted the door to the cave they were in so nobody could get out except for the guardians. Flash seemed very proud of it. They left the room as Ash continued to lecture them.

"Shadowbreath… what is this?" Ash's voice could be heard from two chambers away.

"It's a… um, whatchamacallit?" Shadowbreath asked nervously.

Ash started at the Nightwing.

"Are you serious? Are you too stupid to remember anything?!"

He shrugged.

"Whatever." Ash sighed. He pushed Shadowbreath aside and graded the last two dragons: Sahara the sandwing and Sora the Skywing.

"All of you failed your test again…" Ash said angrily. "Except for Flash."

"Whahoo!" Flash yelled.

The others groaned and went to the reading chamber of the cave. Clink was waiting for them.

"What took you so long?!" She snarled.

"Uh … training." Spiral said flatly.

Clink rolled her eyes.

"Now get reading. I'm not having a bunch of dumb dragonets come save the day or whatever."

Everyone grabbed a scroll and sat on a rocky ledge.

"Uhg, this is so boring." Sahara said.

"I think it's fun!" said Flash.

Spiral rolled her eyes. She lashed her tail impatiently. Suddenly, an idea sprang to her head.

"Hey, what if we…" She trailed off when she realized Flash would ruin everything. If she told her idea, Flash would tell on her or something. "Um, Shadowbreath, can I talk to you… in the looking chamber?"

"Sure…"

The two 3-year old dragonets walked to the looking chamber. It was called the looking chamber because of a small hole at the top of the ceiling. Sora said they could fly out but since they couldn't fly; they couldn't escape.

"Let's try to escape!"

"What? Why? How?"

"I don't know… but let's try!"

Shadowbreath flapped his wings up and down and tried to get off of the ground. No such luck.

"I can't." He said sadly.

"Let me try." She said.

Spiral hooked her rigid claws on the wall. At first, they slide down but soon, they got a grip. She climbed up to the top of the ceiling.

"Tada!" She said.

"Hey no fair." She heard Shadowbreath say but she stuck her head out of the hole. Spiral gasped at the sight. It was beautiful; mountains with the sea in the distance, and a pure blue sky. She stared in amazement. The wind was rushing but she didn't care. She stared climbed out of the hole.

"Wait!" Shadowbreath called but he was too far and too late and Spiral climbed all of the way out of the hole.

Ash ran in.

"What's going on here? You are supposed to be studying!"

Shadowbreath stared at the hole.

"Spiral escaped."

"What?"

Shadowbreath turned away from the sky hole.

"Spiral escaped."

"WHAT?" Ash shrieked in disbelief.

Clink ran in the room.

"Go get her; don't just stand there!"

Clink flew out towards the door ad left. Shadowbreath went back to his chamber and slumped on his ledge.

"What happened?" Everyone asked.

He couldn't answer.

**ok, thats it. Please read and review!**


	3. chapter two: the revenge

**Hello, my fellow readers! Here's the new chappie! But first, I have some people to thanks.**

**Blazing ice dragon: Yes, I will continue!**

**Danielle kitty: Thank you!**

**Amethystflower: Thank you so much for following! :)**

**Now, onto the story!**

Sora glared at the gray wall. She pouted when she heard Clink yodeling at them to go to bed. Her tail lashed in frustration as Sahara and Flash tried to past her and they tripped over her. The two dragonets landed on top of Sora.

"Oops." She said flatly.

Sahara flapped her wings helplessly and Flash pushed her off.

"Ow…" Sahara muttered.

Clink ran over to them.

"What do you think you two are doing in a big heap like that?!" She demanded.

"Uh, aren't you forgetting someone… also known as Flash?" Sora grumbled.

Clink huffed.

"Flash had absolutely nothing to do with that…" Clink gave them her "the death stare" and told them to go to sleep. The Skywing puffed a small flame out of her nose. She turned away and stalked to the other chamber. Clink had been in a really bad mood ever since Spiral had vanished 3 years ago. She had been determined to find her and had flown out every day to search. She came back at the end of the day exhausted and out of breath but she always returned empty-clawed. The three dragonets went to the sleeping chamber. Shadowbreath was already there, studying a few scrolls at the same time. He was holding two open by each talon, one open with his tail and one with his snout.

"Whatcha doin….oh wait, never mind I don't want to know." Flash said snootily. He always thought he was so much cooler than Shadowbreath. Flash flew up to the rocky ledge. Sora jumped up on her ledge. A few rocks fell on top of Sahara from the ledge but she flicked them away.

"I want to see what's outside." Sahara said sadly.

"We all do, Sahara." Sora sighed.

"Please, will you both shut up?!" Flash snarled. "I'm trying to sleep."

"Yeah, your ears are way too delicate for us. Maybe Spiral was better." Sora muttered. She knew that Flash had a crush on Spiral.

"What did you say?!" Flash shrieked.

"Nothing…" Sora was starting to think that is wasn't the right thing to say.

"Oh, you said something alright." Flash jumped off of the ledge and tackled Sora. Sora breathed fire at him and Flash smacked her with his tail.

"Oof." She said and he slammed her in the gut.

"Hey," Sahara said. "That's not fair!"

"Nobody cares!" Sora yelled around Flash's tail she held in her teeth.

"Whatever." Flash said after twisted Sora's wing.

Sahara ran out of the cave… probably to get Ash or something. The two pushed and pulled and bite each other until Ash came in with Sahara behind her.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?" He thundered.

The two dragonets untangled themselves.

"Sora started it." Flash said pointing at her.

"I did not, you big dolt! You did!" Sora yelled.

"I don't care who started it! I'll finish it!" Ash thundered.

The two of them grew quiet.

"Now, for the final time, GO TO BED!"

Sahara ran around Ash and ducked under Sora's ledge. Flash flew up to his. Sora stayed put.

"Did you hear me?" Ash asked.

Sora glared at him. She looked like she was trying to hold back tears.

"Yes." Her voice cracked. "I did."

Sora waited until Ash left. It was pitch black as soon as he did because he blew out the torches on the walls.

"Sora…" Sahara's voice asked in the blackness. "Are you crying?"

There was no reply. Sora heard Shadowbreath put his scrolls away and curl up on his ledge. She gulped, trying to swallow her sobs. Sora flew up to the ledge, her wing still very sore.

_Why can't I get a hold of myself? _She thought._ I never cry and now I am because of a stupid fight!_

She sighed and took a shaky breath.

Sora woke up by a yell the next morning. It was Clink.

_What is she yelling about?! _ Sora thought.

She ran out of the chamber and looked up. Her jaw dropped in utter shock. It was Spiral. The silver dragonet's jaws were wrapped in smoldering chains and Clink was holding her by the ear. Her dark blue eyes dark full of rage but Clink didn't seem to notice.

"I found her!" Clink yelled. "Ash, get over here!"

Ash ran over to them and stopped with a screech.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here!" He said.

"S-spiral? Sora sputtered. She wanted to run over, and beg her to tell her about the outside world. She wanted to tell her about their troubles over the last three years and play pranks on Flash. It would be like the old days. But Sora could tell that based on Spiral's expression, she was never going to stay put in this cave. She was going to try and escape every second she had, with or without her old friends.

"This is never going to be the same again." Sora whispered. She turned her back on Spiral and left the main chamber.

**Alright, that's it for now. Please review because I don't have many reviews right now... sorry for any errors that I missed while editing. Thanks again for reading and no flaming please!**

**-Silver wolf rain**


	4. Message to readers

**Okay, I have something to say really fast! Sorry for the confusion on the chapter titles. It was supposed to be this:**

**prologue,**

**chapter one: the escape**

** chapter two: the revenge **

**but things got mixed up. Please don't complain about the chapter headings because I don't know how to change that. Sorry! You can go now. Please review! The next chapter is coming soon!**

**-Silver wolf rain**


End file.
